


Inseperable

by makinghistory



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burnish, a bit of OOC, everyone is vampires!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a young man, who attends Columbia University. One night he is almost murdered and his enemy, Thomas Jefferson is the one who saves him. He finds out that Thomas Jefferson and his friends all have the same dark secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

The short man sighs as he pushes open the library doors. Shivering at the cold air in the night. The man leaving the library this late is Alexander Hamilton, a hated college student. Not that his teachers hated him, most of them loved him. The students hated him. They hated his quick and witty comebacks, the way he goes overboard with work and his loud personality that can never shut up. Everyone hated him, especially Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson is a student from Virginia, who just came back from France. He loves wearing purple, mac and cheese, Madison, and insulting Hamilton. Though this is unfortunate for Alex because he's fallen for the classic tall, dark, and handsome boy. He hates being insulted daily but his adorable poofy hair makes up for it. His only friends go to different colleges, he stays in touch though.

"Hey mom, sorry I couldn't make it today. I'll visit you tomorrow, you're gonna be so proud of me." Alexander says, through his phone.

"Bye, I love you too. I hope you get better soon." Alex sighs, hoping that his mother gets well soon. His mother was diagnosed with cancer, but the treatment is super expensive and Alex doesn't have that money. He only got into college because of his scholarship. His dad never supported the family and left him and his mother when he was twelve. He's saving up all his money to get the treatment for his mom. He can only hope that he gets enough money for her treatment. Alex walks down the sidewalk, he's been at the library since 3:00 and it's now 11:00. His mother and friends always scold him for not getting enough sleep. He knows he should listen to them, but sleep isn't gonna get him his job or cure his mother's disease.

Alex hears ruffling noises behind him. He glances over his shoulder, no one is following him. He continues walking, but a bit more carefully. Checking his surroundings, constantly. Ruffling noises never bothered Alex before, it's just the uncomfortable sensation of someone watching him. He notices two figures standing a few feet in front of him, now Alex is scared. He sees that they start to get closer and he takes a few steps back. His blood runs cold when he bumps into someone, it's a man. The man smiles at him, lunging for the smaller man. Alex screams when he feels a sharp pain in his neck and arms. He feels his body slowly losing blood, this is it. The sharp pain stops and he hears grunts and groans. The last thing he sees before blacking out is a tall figure looking over him.

~**~

His body feels completely numb, trying to move his arm would be a difficult task. Instead of trying to move any limbs, he focuses on trying to open his eyes. He manages to do that successfully, glancing around. He's in a white room and there are three people in the room. He opens his mouth but his throat is scratchy, and all he can get out is a groan. Which is enough to catch one person's attention.

"Mon ami, you're awake!" It's a voice he knows too well. Lafayette.

"Hammy, my man. You had us worried sick," that's another voice he knows all too well. Mulligan.

"What happened?" Alex groaned. The three friends shared unsure looks with each other.

"You were attacked by some people, they were trying to kill you and take their money. But the police handled it."

"Good," Alex says, getting comfortable in the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I'm happy you're okay. You're the closest friend I got, couldn't lose you to some stupid murderers." There's his best friend John Laurens. The door to Alex's room opens and Alex is surprised when he sees the new visitor. Lafayette gets up to greet the new visitor.

"Mon ami, Thomas!" Lafayette greets, bringing Thomas into a big hug. Thomas hugs back, patting his back a few times.

"It's good to see you, Lafayette. Now how is Hamilton?"

Alex gives Jefferson a weird look. "Why do you care?"

"Now, Hamilton, that is no way to treat the person who saved you." Jefferson scolds.

Alex's eyes widen, "you saved me? But why? You fucking hate me." I would have rather died, Alex thought.

"Maybe because your friends would never forgive me if I just stood there and watched you die."

"Whatever. Can you leave the room for a second?"

"What's the magic word?" Jefferson asks, coyly.

"Please," Alex hissed clutching the blankets.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes." Alex watches as Jefferson leaves the room, he waits a few seconds before turning to his friends.

"Ugh, I hate Thomas so much. I would rather have died." Alex groans, pulling at his hair. That's a lie and he knows it, but his crush enemy is the biggest asshole ever. Always calling him out, insulting him, and making fun of his clothes. When he literally dresses in an obnoxious purple all the time.

"Mon ami, give him a chance. He's not that bad." Lafayette offers. Alex looks at with wide eyes feeling as if he doesn't know his best friend anymore.

"What do you mean 'he's not that bad'? He makes my life a living hell, every fucking day. What are you friends with him or something?" Lafayette avoids Alex's gaze.

Alex is speechless for once in his life. "You are?! How do you manage that?"

Lafayette shrugs. "We had a few classes together in France last year, he's a good guy if you get to know him."

"I'm done, I am so done. I must be dreaming or something," Alex mutters to himself.

"Maybe he likes you, Alex," Laurens says out of the blue.

Alex looks shocked. "Not you too John, don't tell me you like him."

Laurens shrugs. "No, I don't like him that much. I do think he can cut down on the purple."

"Thank you!" Alex exclaims.

John giggles, " I was saying that he could like you because he's mean to you and in school, they say that boys like you if they're mean."

Alex rolls his eyes. "The real question is do you like him?" John asks. Alex can feel his cheeks heating up, he is very attractive but his terrible personality outshines that.

"No, I don't. He's an asshole and nothing will ever change that." Alex hopes that maybe he could change, one day. The door opens again but this time it's a doctor.

"Alexander Hamilton, you are well enough to leave the hospital. You just had a few deep cuts and bruises, but you should be okay."

"Thanks," Alex said.

"Nurses will be in to discharge you and your friends can take you home." The doctor left after giving Alex the announcement. On his way out, Jefferson came back in.

"I'll be going, Lafayette. I'm glad to see that you're alright, Hamilton." Alex ignores the way his heart beats fast at Jefferson's words, but Lafayette shoots him a knowing look.

"Um, thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jefferson nods before leaving.

"See, mon ami! He's nice."

"He's just sympathetic. That's all."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander attended his classes the next day, he was really looking forward to debate class because he's writing a report on why people should support women's rights. He stopped at Starbucks to meet up with his friends since they wanted to see how he was doing. He pushed open the door and saw all of his friends and Thomas Jefferson. He sees that they're all sitting with each other and Jefferson is the only one with an empty seat next to him. Alexander grimaces and takes the empty seat next to Jefferson, Lafayette smiles brightly and hands him his coffee.

"How are you, mon ami?" Lafayette asks, a bit too cheery for Alex. He knows that Lafayette had something to do with the table and a seat being empty right next to Thomas. Alex hunches over and moves as far away from Jefferson, sipping on his hot coffee.

"I'm fine," Alex mumbles.

"That's great!"

"Why are you hunched over?" Thomas questions. Alex ignores him and continues to sip on his coffee, enjoying the bitter taste.

"You look like The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Alex grips his cup and looks Thomas into his eyes.

"And you look like a fucking orangutan with your long ass arms and legs," Alex remarks, sharply. Then Jefferson and Alex started spitting insults at each other. Lafayette looks a bit uneasy about the current situation then an idea popped into his head.

"Uh....Herc, John, and I need to go! Our classes start early." Alex whips his head with wide eyes.

"We have classes early?" John questions.

"Yes...uh, we do! And need to get going or else we'll be late. I almost forgot, now let's get going."

"Then who is going to walk me to debate class? We always walk together, Laf!"

"Yes, but my classes, mon ami! Thomas can walk you, besides you both have the same class! It won't be a problem, right Thomas?"

"No, it won't be a problem."

"But it's a problem for me!" Alex argues.

"You can either walk with Thomas or look lonely without me."

"The second option sounds better," Alex mumbles. Lafayette hits Alex in the back of the head.

"Tranquille, Alexandre! Il n'y a aucune raison d'être si maladroit envers l'un de mes amis." Lafayette scolds. "Now be nice! I will see you later." Alex watched as his friends left the Starbucks leaving him and Jefferson alone.

"I have to go meet up with James, so you can do whatever. Bye!" Alex jaw drops as he watches Thomas leave.

"Fucking asshole," Alex snarls. Alex grabs his coffee and leaves the Starbucks in a fit of rage.

~**~

Alex grips the books he checked out from the library, they're all about women's rights throughout history. It's late at night since Alex decided to visit his mother after debate class, and he stayed until 7:30. He went to library afterward and now he's walking home in the dark, alone again. As he walks down the sidewalk, he drops one of his books and he sighs and goes to pick it up. Alex screams and drops all of his books when he bumps into a body, he looks behind himself ready to beg for mercy. But all he sees is Thomas Jefferson holding his book trying to hold in his laugh.

"What the fuck, Jefferson?! You fucking scared me, you asshole." Alex yells, before bending down to get his books.

Thomas snickers, "I can tell." He bends down and helps pick up Alex's books, their hands accidentally touch and Alex's face goes red. He takes all his books from Jefferson and makes sure that he left none on the ground. The two start to walk together in the dark and Alex feels comfortable having him by his side.

"Can I walk you back to your dorm?"

"You already are. By the way, didn't like that dick move you did earlier."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, somehow."

"Walking me back to my dorm is enough, besides I was gonna make up an excuse to leave you anyway." Both men chuckle and Alex thinks that everything is okay between them. Alex sees a small crying girl at someone's doorstep. Alex feels sympathetic and hands Jefferson all of his books.

"I'm gonna go help her," Alex says before approaching the girl.

"Wait, Hamilton." Jefferson whispered, trying to grab Hamilton's shirt before he goes any farther.

"Come on, Jefferson. She needs help and I'm not just gonna ignore her." Alex continues to the girl, her sobs are heartbreaking to Alex. He touches her shoulder and she looks back at Alex with wide red eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Jefferson sighs and checks his surroundings. He hears a faint yell and he smells a strong scent of fresh blood, his eyes widen at girl.

"Hamilton! Get away from her, now!" Alex rolls his eyes at Jefferson and touches the girl's shoulder. The girl head whips around and looks at Alex with wide and red eyes. Jefferson is about to run over and stop him but suddenly a hand is covering his mouth and multiple hands are holding back his body.

"You have to help me! I changed and it's horrible. I want to die! Kill me, just kill me!" The girl shrieks and Alex jumps back in surprise. The girl stands up and looms over Hamilton, studying him as if he's some kind of prey.

Jefferson struggles against the hands and bites the one covering his mouth hard. The person screams and he starts fighting the rest of the hands.

"You can help me, I need you." Alex starts shaking in fear. The girl opens her mouth and he sees two sharp teeth, it's as if she's a-

"She's a vampire, Hamilton! Get away from her." Alex tries to run but he's paralyzed with fear.

"Alexander!" The girl opens her mouth more and bites Alex's shoulder. All Alex feels is adrenaline pumping through his veins as he tries to get away, but he slowly feels his body growing weaker. He almost vomits at sound of her gulping down his blood.

"Alexander!" Jefferson screams. The girls teeth unlatch from his shoulder and Alex collapses on the ground. The last thing he sees before the world goes dark is the girl's head being decapitated from her body, and a woman holding her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy :3


	3. Chapter 3

Alex hears multiple voices and he groans. Maybe he died, he can't die yet. There's a million of things that he hasn't done. He opens his eyes and winces at the bright light above him. He hears a startled gasp. He blinks a few times before looking around at his surroundings, there sits his friends and Jefferson.

"Alexander! Mon ami, you're okay. Thank goodness."

Lafayette helps Alex sit up, handing him a glass of water. He starts gulping down the water, clearing his throat afterwards.

"What happened?" His voice is weak, but he's still audible. Alex notices the uneasiness on their faces.

"It's not our place to tell you, but we can tell you who saved you!" Laurens replies.

"Who?"

"Angelica Schuyler and Thomas." Alex gives them a look of confusion at the foreign name.

The door swings open and walks in a woman with light chocolate skin. That must be Angelica and a big man wearing a blue suit along with another man with blonde hair.

"Ooh, look at him! He is so cute," the blonde haired guy exclaims, pointing at Alex. "Not as cute as my Samuel." His British accent fits him well.

"No one cares, George." Jefferson comments.

"Fuck off, Barney." He retorts. Alex tries to hold in his laughter, but it comes out as a snort. Jefferson glares at George then him.

"Good to see that he's awake," Angelica says.

"Great. Now I'll have to deal with his annoying voice," Jefferson teases.

Alex glares at Jefferson. "Asshole," he mutters.

Jefferson smirks. "That's not how you talk to your savior."

"I rather be dead then to have to look at your ugly face," Alex spits. Lafayette punches Alex's shoulder, which silence his loud voice to quiet whines. Alex swears that he sees a hurt look in Jefferson's eyes, but his shoulder hurts too much for him to care.

"Arrête ça, apologize to him right now." Lafayette scolds.

"I'm sorry," Alex mutters.

"I don't have time for this foolish banter, though it is quite amusing." George comments.

"Who was she? There was a girl, who was crying and she almost kills me? What was she? Because she definitely was not human."

"They were vampires, son." Washington says. Alex is speechless for the second time in his life. There is no such thing, he thinks.

"No way, they're fictional creatures. Vampires don't exist."

"They are real and that's what almost killed you. You're lucky that Angelica found you, or else you would've been dead. Thomas gave you some of his blood and that closed your wound."

He looks at Jefferson, his face has a light pink tint.

"H-he's a vampire?!" Jefferson smirks and flashes him his sharp teeth. They look like mini pointy daggers just like the girl had.

Alex face pales, "what?! You're a bloodthirsty monster!"

"Hey, that's racist." Angelica says.

"Yeah, we aren't all bloodthirsty monsters. That's only rouge vampires. We're sweethearts," George adds.

"Rouge?" Alex questions.

"The vampires that attacked you, they attack humans for food sometimes even for fun. Those were rouge vampires." Washington adds.

"Vampires are everywhere. Your professor could be a vampire, the president, anyone could be a vampire." George explains.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but you have to stay with Thomas for a while."

Alex feels his jaw drop, "hell no! No fucking way." He argues.

"It's the only way you're gonna be safe, son. They're gonna be hunting you down, so it's better if you're protected." Washington retorts looking annoyed with Alex.

"I rather be slaughtered than stay with Jefferson," he hisses.

"Hey now, it's only for a while. Don't you have a family that is worried about you? What would they do if they found out you were dead?" Washington asks. Alex looks down at his hands, they're shaking. He doesn't like talking about something that is so broken. He feels tears burn in his eyes and the room falls silent.

"Well my dad left me and my mom, when I was sixteen. I hate that man and hope he burns in hell. I don't know where my brother went. My mother is sick with a disease, forgot what it was. It's curable and stuff, but everyday she looks like she's on her deathbed. I called my dad and he wasn't gonna help, so I was all alone and I couldn't help. The treatment is very expensive and it's only effective if it's early on. I don't know if she's gonna make it any longer," Alex mumbles.

"I'm sorry for asking." Washington apologizes, after a moment of silence.

"It's okay," he whispers. The lump in his throat getting thicker.

"Now back to arrangements, you must stay with Thomas."

"O-okay," he's to weak to argue right now. He'll just have to deal for a while.

"Okay, Thomas make sure you get him home and pack up all his stuff."

"Yes sir," he replies.

"Okay, you are all dismissed." Washington leaves the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your family." George says. Alex shakes his head.

"My family is corrupt as all living hell. I'm the third George in my family. My parents are so dysfunctional, maybe that's why they're so perfect for each other." George explains. Alex chuckles, a small tear trailing down his face.

"Hamilton, I'm going to get James. Be ready in a few minutes." Alex nods, hopefully this isn't going to turn out so bad.

~**~

Alex now sits in Jefferson's nice and new car with Madison. While Jefferson goes into Alex's apartment. He's coughing and sneezing every minute, poor man. He knows he doesn't have the greatest health.

"Hey Madison," Alex mutters.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Madison asks.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes, what kind of question is that?" Madison answers his ridiculous question.

"How do you become a vampire? I know you can be born as one and transformed, but how does that work?"

"There are three ways: birth, transformation, mating. There's more depth in the transformation, so I'll tell you more about it. Transformation is hard because you basically start off as a rouge. Just trying to kill humans and drink their blood. You must be trained not to do that with someone that is a vampire, usually that someone teaches you how to control your urges." Madison explains.

Alex nods. "Mating?"

"Getting there. Mating is the strongest bond a vampire feels for a human. They usually turn their significant other into a vampire, but they ask for permission first. The bite in the neck hurts for a while, but when you're mated with someone. You can endure each other's pain, it's quite sweet. The transformation is easier if mated, because the new vampire always goes to their mate for help."

"What about types?"

"There are five types: normal, rouge, true blood, half, and the cold blood. Normal are ones turned into a vampire, they have no other special abilities like the others. Rouge have a better advantage unlike normals, because they have higher sensing abilities since they were just turnt. If they were living like a rouge all their life, then they're pretty powerful. True blood are pure vampires. They were born as a vampire and they have the most abilities out of all the types. Half are half vampire and half human, but half's usually don't have knowledge of their vampire side. They're technically pure and will become a pure vampire if transformed. Cold blood are heartless slaughterers, they kill their victims out of cold blood. Hence the name. They will kill vampires and humans for no reason, this isn't a physical type of vampire. It's an emotional."

"I get it. What about babies?"

"Well Alphas get the omegas pregnant. It doesn't matter what gender, and the pregnancy lasts for nine months as always. Baby vampires act just like humans, and don't need a lot of watching over since they're guided by their parents."

"How do you tell which is an alpha and an omega?"

"The alpha could be the one who turns their significant other from human. The same thing can occur with the same gender and the sex vampires can choose to be an alpha or omega."

"Then what about abilities?"

"Are you ever gonna stop with the questions?" Madison asks him, obviously tired of answering all his questions.

"I'm curious," Alex exclaims.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back."

"Good point. But don't you want to ask Thomas some questions?" Madison asks.

The smaller man crosses his arms. "No, he'll get annoyed with me. He hates me you know." Alex replied.

Madison shakes his head. "No, he doesn't. Just try and get to know him."

"He does hate me, he says that he does. Why should I try to make friends with someone who hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you. Just ask him yourself, oh look there he comes now." Alex sees Jefferson sees him carrying multiple bags and books in hand. He looks frankly annoyed with all the stuff he's carrying, but yet so beautiful. His tan skin looks amazing in the moonlight, so does his poofy hair. He never noticed how broad his shoulders were, they're absolutely gorgeous.

"What type of vampire is Jefferson?"

"True blood and I'm a normal one. I was transformed a few years ago, since I was dying of a disease. Jefferson transformed me."

"Are you immune to diseases now?"

"No, I still get small colds but I can't get any life threatening diseases anymore. Sometimes transforming someone is the best way to save a human's life."

The car door opens and Jefferson gets in the car, closing it back. "Everything you needed is in your bags. Your clothes are so out of fashion, by the way."

Alex glares at the back of Jefferson's head, "and since when are obnoxious colors of purple in?"

"Hey, Thomas we should take him out to buy new clothes." Madison suggests.

"You guys don't have to do that, my clothes are just fine."

"All of your shoes look three years old," Jefferson says.

"That's because they are." Alex deadpans.

"Why don't you buy yourself new things?"

Alex growls, "well that's because I'm not made of money like you."

"Well that's why we're going shopping tomorrow." Madison states.

The rest of the car ride is silent with only music playing on the radio. Alex looks out the window admiring the city. Wondering how he made it so far. How life gave him his one shot. He feels sleepy from the limited amount of sleep he's gotten. He rest his head against the window and fall asleep.

~**~

This is ridiculous, Jefferson thinks. He glares at the sleeping Alex. He's too cute for this shit. His face smushed up against the window and his hair out of place in a ponytail.

"I got the bags, Tom." Jefferson glares at James smug look. Now he has to either wake up Hamilton or carry him. Okay, Jefferson which one should we do, he thinks. He eventually picks Hamilton up and he's light as all living shit. He probably never eats, because he never has any time. Which is ridiculous. Food time is all the time for Thomas, it should be for Hamilton too. He looks at his face as he walks towards his apartment building. God, his face is so beautiful.

"I am such an asshole," Jefferson mumbles to himself. Maybe if he stood up to his feelings and stop denying them. They would actually get somewhere in their relationship instead of hating each other. That's it! The mall trip, he'll make it up to him. Somehow but he won't stop until they're on good terms.


	4. Chapter 4

A. Ham

I open my eyes, it takes me a moment to realize that my surroundings are different. I'm in a bed, a really comfy one. This isn't my room, I feel slightly panicked. Then flashbacks of last night when through my mind. Now I remember what happened. Jefferson saved me from bloodthirsty vampire, he is a bloodthirsty vampire, and the bloodthirsty vampire has to take care of me. Great, now I'm living in his apartment. He's gonna make me his slave, why did I have to go to library? This all could've been avoided. There's nothing else I can do now, instead of hiding out in his bed I get up. I stretch and I hear of my some bones pop. There's no bathroom in this room, but there's a mirror. I go to it and check my reflection. I look paler than I usually do and my hair is everywhere. I put my hair up in a presentable bun with a hair tie that was on my wrist. Let's see what they have to eat, I open the bedroom door getting hit with the smell of bacon. I can't help but follow the scent, it's obviously coming from the kitchen. What I see surprises me, it's Jefferson whistling to himself while watching pancakes. That doesn't surprise me what surprises me is his shirtless torso. He's fit as fuck. He looks in my direction, a light blush tainting his cheeks.

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't know that you would wake up. I thought you would sleep in or something."

"I did sleep in, I usually wake up at 4:00."

"The amount of sleep you get isn't healthy," Jefferson mutters.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." I deadpan. "And why do you care?"

"I don't care! I just don't want to lose the best person in our debate class," Jefferson retorts.

My heart flutters. "You think I'm the best?"

"Yeah, I mean no. I mean you're not the best because your claims are always ridiculous."

I snort, "looks who's talking?"

"Excuse me?" His voice raising slightly.

I shrug, "I didn't say anything." I ignore his demanding voice and look around his home. It's nice and cozy, but pretty big. I notice a picture of Jefferson and Madison sitting on the wall.

"Where is Madison?" I ask, studying the picture of the two.

"He's in his room," Jefferson replies.

"Oh, okay." I notice in the photo that Madison looks sick as all living hell.

"Madison told me about vampires. Is it true that you're a true blood?"

"Yes, it is."

"He told me that you transformed him, how do you do that exactly. Is there a difference between mating and transformation? What kind of abilities do you have?" I ask him, going to sit at the table.

"I have to share my blood with him. The difference is that I gave him my blood, and with mating I have to bite their neck. It shows ownership," he explains.

"Kinky," I comment.

"Shut up, Hamilton."

"Wait, you didn't answer the other question."

"Yeah, because I'm cooking and I'm trying to focus."

I scoff. "On what? You're just flipping a damn pancake.

"I didn't ask for your input, Hamilton. Now, what stores do you like?"

I'm bewildered by the sudden question. "I like all types of stores. Why?"

"Because we're going shopping. You need new clothes."

I glare at him. "My clothes are just fine."

"They're all old and faded, and your shoes are just the worse. I'll take you wherever you want, just let me buy you some clothes."

I give him a weird look. "Okay, whatever floats your boat."

"We'll go after breakfast, James is gonna be leaving soon with his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend and you don't? I'm surprised."

"I don't have a girlfriend because the girl I was dating cheated on me. His girlfriend's name is Dolley, she's a vampire too."

"You were cheated on?" I ask.

"Well she was cheating on him, I was her side dude. I didn't really care, because I hated the guy she was dating. Then he walked in on us and I acted innocent, he dumped her on the spot. It was pretty funny. I left her as well, her name was Sally Hemings."

Before I could open my mouth, I'm faced with a stack of pancakes and bacon. "Eat up, we have to leave soon." I start cutting into the pancakes as I watch Jefferson start washing dishes. I've never felt so domestic before. I pour syrup over the pancakes and pop one into my mouth. I almost drop everything, these are so fucking good!

"Hamilton, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that these pancakes are so good! I've never tasted anything like it." As he continued to wash dishes, I complimented his cooking.

"I get it, Hamilton, it taste like happiness, whatever that means." Madison walked in the kitchen holding books and a bag hanging off his shoulder. A knock comes from the door and Madison rushes to open it. There stands a beautiful girl with long black curly hair and brown skin.

"Hey Jimmy, you ready?" James nods and Dolley looks over his shoulder to look directly at me.

"Hey, are you Alexander Hamilton?" She asks.

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"Jimmy and Tom tells me about you all the time. Especially, Thomas. He says that you're an annoying gremlin, but he says that you're a cu-"

Madison grabs Dolley's shoulders and pushes her out the door. "Sorry about that, we'll be going now."

I feel my heart sink, great he thinks I'm annoying. I am nothing but annoying to him, isn't that just swell?

"It's nice to know that you think I'm annoying," I whisper to myself. Jefferson comes to sit in the empty chair beside me, but I drop my fork and go back to my room without excusing myself. Maybe this day can go smoothly if I just do what he wants. Yes, that's a great idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I can't wait to write some cute james and dolley moments. Kudos and comments are great because they help me know if you like the story! So please leave them.


	5. Chapter 5

I now sit in Jefferson's car, it's dead silent. Except for the robotic voice of the GPS giving him directions. Which is a good thing, I don't want to talk to the asshole anyway. I decide to look out the window instead, it's always soothing to me. Just watching cars past and people walking down the busy streets of New York. Everyone is bundled up in clothes since winter is so close. College is out for a few days because it's supposed to snow heavily soon. I can't wait. I love the snow. It makes New York look more pretty, yet it's so dangerous at the same time. Kind of like Jefferson, he's so beautiful in so many ways but he can break my heart at any moment. I can't have a broken heart, especially over someone I love. That's right, I love Thomas Jefferson. The tall stupid southern man from Virginia, who only wears obnoxious shades of purple. He's terrible but so beautiful at the same time.

"Hamilton, we're going to get you clothes first then shoes. If you're hungry, we can stop at some places in the food court." Jefferson says, taking the keys out of the ignition. I must've spaced out.

"Okay," I reply. I open the car door and slam it shut. I feel my heart plummet to my stomach, this mall is so fucking expensive! The stores here have underwear that's $10,000 like what fuck is that? That underwear must have some rare cloth, that's from another country or something.

"What's wrong, Hamilton?" Jefferson must've seen the distressed look on my face.

"This mall is expensive as shit! That's what's wrong."

Jefferson shrugs, "so?"

My jaw drops, I am speechless for the third time in my life. "This place has $10,000 underwear!"

"I own that underwear, now stop whining. Let's go shopping!" He pulls my arm to a store and I have no choice but to follow.

"I love this place," Jefferson coos. It's a huge store and it's full of shirts and jeans. I start picking out everything in my size, forgetting about how expensive everything is. By the end of it, I have ten pairs of jeans and five shirts. Jefferson volunteers to carry my bags, even though I did protest that I could carry them myself. He insists.

"Can we go to Hot Topic?" I ask.

He looks confused, "what's that place? I've never heard of it."

"They have t-shirts and sweatshirts I like, but it's so expensive and I don't have a lot of money."

Jefferson eyes soften, "well then we can go there." We walk to the store, thankfully it's not so busy.

"I want to go check out a store, it won't take me long." He pulls a white card out of his pocket, "here has my credit card. I have cash on me. Just buy whatever you want." When Jefferson's back turns I sprint into the store. Not even replying to the worker there, I pick out so many jeans and sweatshirts. Along with some band shirts. I carry them all to the cash register, and the worker smiles at me and starts ringing me up. I hand here the credit card when she's done, she gives it back and hands me back my bag with some hot cash. I bid her a goodbye before leaving.

Jefferson is smirking at an exit of the store, "what did you get?"

"Some more clothes," I answer.

"Well, what kind of shoes do you like? There are some shoe stores nearby, or we can go grab something to eat. Whatever works for you," he says nonchalantly. I decide to go to Vans and Converse for shoes, at the end I have six pairs.

"I can carry some of the bags, Jefferson."

He huffs. "Don't worry, I got it." I watch Jefferson struggle with all the bags. He is so ridiculous. I unlock the car for him and open the trunk, he drops all the bags in there.

"It's about 4:00, we've spent three hours shopping! Wasn't that fun?"

I shrug, "I feel bad since you spent all this money on m-"

"Hush, it was my pleasure. I can't live with someone, who has no fashion sense whatsoever." That hurts, I thought he did it because he liked me. Of course, I should've known it would be a sin to embarrass the mighty Thomas Jefferson.

~**~

I I sit in the car as Jefferson goes in and orders our food. We're at this fancy steak place, I see Jefferson push open the door of the restaurant. He looks nervous about something, wonders what. He gets in the car and hands me a box of food, it smells so good. I feel a warm hand on my mine and I instantly blush. I look up Jefferson is so close and my heart stops. Shit, shit, shit!

"Hey, I got you something while you were in Hot Topic."

I gulp, "r-really? You didn't have to get me anything."

He reaches in the back and pulls out a bag, there's a big box in it. He hands it to me, and I peek in the bag to see what it is. It's big golden beats headphones, why is he spending so much money on me? I'm not anyone special.

"Thank you, Thomas. I appreciate the gift, but why are you getting me so much stuff?" I can't help but ask.

He bites his lip like he's thinking about how to answer my question. "Well because..." he trails off. I notice him looking at my lips, my face is probably so red. I tense when I feel his hand on my cheek, he's so close and getting closer. I can feel his breath on my lips and I look up into his eyes. He looks hesitant, but I squeeze his arm for comfort. I close my eyes waiting for it until a loud blaring noise fills the car. I hear Jefferson's loud sigh, and then he voices when he answers it. This can't be happening right now. I open my eyes and stare at Thomas he seems pissed. I am too. This is the most cliched thing ever! Of course, it has to happen between Thomas and I. Since we hate each other but I don't hate him. I want to kiss him, date him, hug him, anything that involves him. I just can't right now. I'm so involved with our almost kiss, that I completely miss the one pressed to my cheek.

"I'm sorry about that, Alex. It was Madison, we have a meeting to go too. I hope that I could take you out, again. That's if you don't mind, of course."

I smile shyly, "I would love too, Thomas." Jefferson smiles at me before starting up the ignition again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I update a lot, but I hope that you're enjoying the story. I'm having a great time writing it. This is a bit old...but please leave kudos and comments. They really push me to keep writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Jefferson leads me to a room where it happens. Their everyone sits at a table, well everyone I know. George is sitting next to an attractive young looking man, you can tell that he's swooning over him. That must be Samuel. Washington sits in center and Angelica is sitting with three other girls, along with Dolley. I notice a man with dark skin sitting silently next to another man with pale skin. Then there are my best friends, all sitting together. There's another guy I don't know sitting next to John. They usher me over and I look at Jefferson before going over.

Herules smiles at me and slaps my back. "My man, Ham. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Herc. What about you guys?"

"Pretty good, mon ami. I heard that you and Thomas went out to the mall," Lafayette looks so smug. That bastard.

"Who told you?"

He smirks, "a little birdie."

The guy sitting next to John notices me and smiles, "excuse me. I don't think we've met, I'm Christian. John's boyfriend," John looks nervously at me like he's searching for approval in my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Christian. I'm sure we'll become great friends." John looks relieved and beams at me. The only reason why John wants approval is because he confessed his feelings towards me, but I rejected him. Though everyone thinks we would be the perfect couple, but I didn't feel that way about him. I told him that she he should find someone better, and he did. Christian looks like a nice guy and John looks happy. I'm happy if he's happy.

"Okay, everyone settle down. We have important things to get through," Washington says and the whole room falls silent.

"There's a certain vampire, transforming people and making them rouge. It's bad enough that he's purposefully changing them, but it's making it more dangerous for humans. So, I need someone to go and distract for as long as they can. Until we get there, is there anything anyone would like to add."

"This seems utterly pointless, why would we risk a human's life when we know that he's trying to transform them." The pale man says.

"Well Charles, it's not gonna take us long." Madison mentions.

"Yes, all we need is someone to pretend to be a damsel in distress. He would surely help them," Washington adds.

Charles sighs. "Samuel, I guess you're up. You're the human here, so you're gonna distract him." I see the man visibly frowns and George eyes light up in anger.

"Why does he have to do it? It's dangerous, I can't afford to lose my Sammy."

"Well we can't afford more people being turned into vampires," Charles retorts.

"Well I hate doing it, they're so creepy and pervy." He whines.

"You're dating a fucking vampire," Charles yells.

"Yeah, but he's not evil like the others. The others just scream bloodlust and terrorization."

"Just fucking do it, Seabury. Quit your whining," Charles huff. George looks like he's ready to lunge at the ignorant vampire.

I raise my hand in the air, "I can do it."

Jefferson eyes widen, "whaaaaaaat." Sam looks gratefully at me and so does George.

I shrug, "I mean I can do it. I'm human too, I wouldn't mind."

"Who is he?" Charles ask.

"Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you." He scoffs and looks away from me.

"It's settled then, Hamilton be ready by midnight." I nod at Washington, ready to take on this mission. Washington dismisses everybody and stands up ready to leave the room. Jefferson chases after him.

"Wait, Mr. Washington-"

He smiles at him, "I know you're protective of your boyfriend. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Jefferson stands there flabbergasted and I feel my face heating up. Madison and Lafayette just burst out laughing.

"Mon ami, c'était si drôle! Ton visage me tue." I understand of a few Lafayette words, but not all. I watch as Madison has a coughing fit mid through laughing. Jefferson still stands there speechless, jaw visibly dropped. I stand up from my chair, trying to snap Jefferson out of his trance. Before I could move closer, a pair of arms wrap around. I let out a little 'oof' at the force, it's Sam.

"Oh thank you so much, Alexander." He has a British accent too.

"No problem, Sam."

Sam pulls back, "I owe you, so so much! You don't understand how difficult it is."

"Like I said it's not a big deal," I assure him.

George comes up next to Sam, a bright smile on his face. "It is to me, Alex. Thank you for doing this for Sam," he says.

"No problem, I'm happy to help." I leave the couple alone before going to Jefferson. He still look shocked like paralyzed even.

"Hey, Jefferson. You good?" I ask, waving my hand in front of his face.

"I-I...uh y-yeah. I'm good." He stutters.

I smile patting his shoulder, "that's good. I wouldn't want you to die before our date." I hear the hitch in his breath, as I exit the room.

~**~

"Okay, so go over what you're gonna do again," Sam says.

I sigh, "I'm gonna act like I'm helpless and I have no where to go."

Sam smiles. "Perfect, Alexander! Perfect."

"Come on guys, it's go time." Washington says. I nod and get out the car.

"His car should be coming soon, we'll be going now. When you see it, jump in front of it. Understand?" Washington asks.

"Understood." I confirm. He mutters a quick good before driving off. I adjust my ear piece and smile when I hear Jefferson's voice.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hamilton?" Jefferson asks for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Stop worrying about me, I'll do fine." I wait a few minutes in the cold windy night, god I'm freezing but I have to look helpless. That's when I see a headlights, that's his car! I run out in the middle of the highway and the car stops immediately. I can tell that the man is angered and there's other people in the car. He gets out and forcefully slams the door shut. That must be our man.

"What's his name again," I mumble into the ear piece.

"Daniel Eatons, he should have other people in the car with him. Those are his friends, Nathan and Ethan." Washington says.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yells, and I forcefully break down in tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, but you have to help me." I say quickly.

"Woah, stop rushing. What's wrong, sir?" Daniel asks, obviously annoyed since I stopped him.

"My boyfriend. He's been beating me, cheating me, mistreating me and I have no where else to go. He left me here so he could go with someone else, please help me sir. I'm helpless."

Daniel's eyes soften, "is that so I can take you to my place."

I smile gratefully, "thank you, so much. I owe you so much, sir."

"It's no problem, what's your name?"

"Alexander Hamilton, what's yours?"

"Daniel Eatons," that's our man for sure. "Well Alex, I have other friends in the car. But I'm sure they wouldn't mind you coming."

"Thank you so much, sir." I give him a hug and I can feel him stiffing up, before patting my back lightly.

"It's no problem, really. Just get in the back seat." I nod and follow him back to car, he opens the door for me before going on his side. It's obvious that I'm unwanted here by his friends.

"What is he doing in here, we almost crashed because of him."

Daniel sighs, "well his boyfriend left him here, so I'm being a nice person and taking him to my place." I lean back into my seat and pretend that I'm sleeping, maybe they'll talk more when I'm "sleeping".

"He's asleep, Daniel'. We can finally talk about our plan."


	7. Seven

"I put the human in your basement, we should be turning her tonight." Nathan starts.

"Yes, it is a perfect night," Daniel replies.

"Do you think we should turn Alex?" Ethan asks.

"I'm thinking about it. He would be a perfect mate for me, but I'm not completely sure. What if his boyfriend is also a vampire that is yet to turn him, and they're just arguing. I don't want to deal with that right now."

"You have to admit, though, Daniel. He is beautiful," Nathan adds. I hope that the blush isn't visible on my cheeks.

"Yes, he is. He also looks very submissive. A perfect mate, if I do say so myself." Hey, I'm not submissive!

"Anyways, we're almost there. Let's wake up the sleeping beauty." I pretend to yawn and open my eyes.

I rub my eyes, "are we almost there?" The three men gave me a weird look, shit maybe I shouldn't have woken up just now.

"Are you okay? You were just sleeping."

"I'm a light sleeper, every since my husband started abusing me I've been scared to sleep. Please understand." The three men give me sympathetic looks, yes it's working just as planned!

"It's okay...um, we have an offer for you." Daniel starts off.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, how would you like to get that man out of your hair forever?"

"I would love it! He doesn't deserve me anyway, what do I have to do?"

"Just come with me, I'll treat you so well and you'll want to be with me forever."

"Is that a challenge? I'm not an easy one to please." I tease.

"Don't worry, you'll be thoroughly pleased," Daniel growls. The car comes to a sudden stop which sends me launching forward a bit.

"Um...guys enough with the PDA, we're here." I open the car door after Nathan turns the ignition off. Daniel stands close to me a possessive glare in his eyes.

"You guys know what to do, I'll help Alex around a bit." He smirks at me and I send a wink back.

"After that business, I'll join you in the basement."

"What do you guys do in the basement?" I ask, dumbly.

"Nothing important, it's just for work." Daniel lies. They unlock the door and Nathan switches on the lights. Surprisingly, the house looks pretty neat for someone who kidnaps people and turns them into vampires.

"You two go in the basement and wait there for me." He says to Nathan and Ethan, they nod and head for the basement. Leaving me and Daniel alone. Oh, joy.

"Now I can fully pay attention to you, Alex. Would you like to skip dinner and start being a little more intimate?"

"I'm not that easy, sweetheart. You gotta try a little harder than that, how about we have dinner and you can be my dessert." I press one of my hands into his chest.

"That's if you can satisfy me," I whisper in his ear. I feel him tense beneath my hand, good he's getting turned on. Now when Washington get here I can leave him dry.

"I've never been satisfied, let's see if you can satisfy me," I add. I let out a loud yelp when he grips my arms.

"You're too distracting," he growls. Daniel pushes me against the wall and starts nipping my jaw, I let a fake moan but realistic enough.

"Ethan and Nathan are gonna be waiting for me forever, because of you. You're way out of your boyfriend's lead, in my opinion. He could never appreciate you, but I always will." I move my face at an angle and Daniel goes for my neck. He better not leave any bruises. The doorknob jiggles gently then it opens a crack, there's George! He winks at me and open the door a bit more, I let out loud moans so he can't hear the door open.

"Fuck me, please Daniel. I need you." I whisper in his ear, glancing up at George creeping through the house. John and Hercules sneak in and they look surprised. They both wink and give me a thumbs up, I flip them off before clutching Daniel's shirt. They go to the basement and I continue to distract Daniel, that's when Thomas walks in with Lafayette and James. Lafayette covers his mouth in shock and James and start coughing in his hand violently. Thomas looks jealous and I smile when I see his fist clench, Thomas is possessive. Good to know.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be forgetting his name in no time." I let out a squeak when he starts biting my collarbones, they're so sensitive! I study Thomas and smile when his self-control snaps. He walks towards us and huge strides and grips Daniel's hair, yanking him back.

"Huh...what's going on, Alex!" Thomas yanks him by his hair even further and throws him back on the ground. Lafayette and James scramble to get him and Thomas comes closer to me. I look up at Thomas and he tilts my chin up, wait is he really? He glances down at my lips a few times before pressing his lips against mine. They're so soft and sweet, they move perfectly against mine. I moan when he bites my bottom lip and bring him closer to me. He's the first one to pull away and my lips tingle for more.

"I didn't get to do that earlier, it was bothering me," Thomas mutters to me.

"Wait, he's your boyfriend?!" Daniel yells I try to look over Thomas' shoulder. I giggle at the small smirk on his lips.

"I thought he was treating you wrong. Y-you said that he was being unlawful and abusive, I can't believe you lied to me!" I smile and Thomas kisses my cheek.

"I would never treat my Alexander wrong," Thomas retorts. Daniel sobs with heartbreak as he is taken away by Lafayette and James. I look back to Thomas and he kisses my forehead, stroking my cheek.

"I'm happy that you're okay, I would've killed him if he put those lips anywhere else." He whispers in my ear, I feel shivers crawl done my spine at his low voice. He presses kisses all over my face and I chuckle. This is must be a dream, but no matter how hard I bite my tongue nothing ever fades. This is reality and my world has never been brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos and comments are my determination to write chapters faster.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://majestic-emo.tumblr.com/)


	8. Author’s Note

I will be discontinuing this story for a while because I’m deleting this account and making a brand new one.

I've been on this account for the longest time and I’ve grown so much since then fandoms and writing wise and I think that I should leave this account to a better one.

You’re probably asking why? There’s no point.

Here are my reasons:

1\. My writing has improved and I want to show that on my new account

2\. I want a new clean slate (new year, new me sort of)

3\. I had this account since late 7th grade and I’m in 9th now

I know there’s not a bunch but just go with me here. I promise that I will finish this story since I have great ideas for it but it’s gonna be on my new account.

Either that or I can delete everything on this account, change my name, and then post again.

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand!!


	9. Good News

My new username will be -curiosity named after my Wattpad account. I have to wait until the 12th to create a new account. I could do that or should I just rename this one and delete everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
